Back to love
by Isa Bells S
Summary: Bella never believed that love would return after all that happened, got pregnant, left the boy, his parents threw her out, left the country to start a new life with her children, the only support that was his brother Emmet .. .
1. Chapter 1

This is a translation by me, this story is  u/4049223/roxana-elizabeth.

Chapter 1: Returning home.

Pov Bella.

My life is complicated. Let me introduce myself my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I have 22 years and I have two children. My twins, age 4 Ian Daniel, and Evan Andrew Swan. When I was 18 and in high school at that time had a boyfriend named Damian was the captain of the football, with 1 year wore happy courtship, a month before graduation I submit to him, but that night he left, he told me he had got what he wanted and that I served him. Weeks passed and I began to feel sick, I went to the doctor and it turned out that I was pregnant, I was four weeks.

My brother Emmet gave him a beating of Damian, and that when he heard about my pregnancy said the charge would not be made. My parents kicked me out of the house would not keep saying that as any daughter. Emmet was the one who helped me, gave me money to spend the night in a motel, spend a month in that motel, got a job as a waitress and collect money to leave the country, Emmet I insisted that I would live with him needed but I could not get away from everything and everyone. When I had enough to take the few clothes I had, my papers and buy a plane ticket to Chile, the country chosen as it was the furthest away and so could be quiet, away from the memories.

Emmet was still depositing money into my account, the first month in Chile was hard, look for work as a translator, I got a small apartment, but the language was different, it was hard to get used to being in a place that is not your country. To Emmet will send pictures of my ultrasounds but when were born and quit.

My children were born on December 13, when I was 8 months in chile was summer, and to much heat, the early days were difficult and not sleeping at night, so I hired a nanny, full time, named Rosita, as she cared for the twins started studying Psychology, Emmet thanks to money sent me over what he earned at work, I could support my children and have a nanny.

When we were two years in Chile, Emmet gave me the news that my parents had died in a car accident, I did not want to travel alone that my children will face the malicious comments that had both at funerals and in burial, the next day I returned to Chile, Emmet wanted me to stay longer but I could not leave my children alone so long.

Of Damien, the only thing I knew was that he died of AIDS at the time I take my kids and take them to the clinic for examinations and make us thank God that were negative.

Now serving four years and two days in return, the United States, Rosita would not go with me, even if he had been offered twice, he said he did not want to leave his family, Emmett was happy as we finally would meet his nephews. I sold my car and my apartment with all the furniture, with a bit beyond that would live in the United States.

The day has arrived and we met at the airport and my little ones were so restless that I was stressing.

-Mommy what time are we leaving? - Ask Ian. Thanks to the color of my eyes I can differentiate, Ian has blue eyes and Evan has brown eyes, both are blond.

- Soon darling -said stroking his cheek flushed.

- Why do we leave? - Ask Evan to be small understand many things.

- Because we have to return to our home.

* Passengers traveling to U.S. WASHINGTON PLEASE TACKLE BY THE DOOR 5 THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION *

- Let's time. - Take the hand of each of my children, boarded and sat down, my kids were excited because this would be his first plane ride, settled. Cleared and as a half hour after they fell asleep, and we were traveling at night. Arrive at 9:31 am. From Washington would take another plane to Port Angeles and there we would fetch Emmet, we would stay with him while I find a house.

Go on a plane for 11 hours, but the three hours to Port Angeles with two children under 4 years is stressful. We got off the plane and did all the paperwork, went through our luggage, as we walked to find my children Emmet gave me no respite did not stay quiet, all they wanted was to play.

Search among people, a big guy with big muscles, do not wait long to find it, there he was, dressed in a suit waving his arms so that you can see.

- Bells! - Scream Emmet.

- Big guy. - said excited I threw myself at her arms, was quick to hug me with those big arms.

when he let go and saw my children holding hands-I missed you. - I said through tears.

- Me too small. - Said stroking my wet cheek.

- Children. - I call them. - He is your uncle Emmett. - said excitedly. My children came timidly, while Emmet hugged them tightly. - Emmet carefully they are not toys. - I said laughing.

- But if comics appear. - He laughed. - And who is who? - Wonder.

- Ian Daniel is blue eyes, and Evan Andrew is brown eyes. - said looked at my brother who never stopped smiling.

- We have a long way to go and much to tell. - Said taking the bags while I was in charge of my children. We arrived at the parking lot and opened the back of a large truck.

- Yours? - said amazed pointing a platinum Escalane Black Cadillac.

- Yes, I've done well. - Said dismissively shrug-you know to be your own lawyer buffet makes life better-laughed.

- Wow if we have much to discuss. - said as he opened a door to accommodate my children and there were two green chairs-Emmet what these chairs? - I asked.

- Alice told me he bought them for twins. - He smiled

- Who is Alice? - Ask accommodating, while Emmett Evan, accommodated, Ian.

- This ... if ... Alice? - Said, scratching his neck, a sign of his nervousness.

- Emmet're nervous. - Claims.

- No, I'm not nervous. - Scratched again.

- Yes, you are, you have twice scratching the back of your head off his hand and climbed into the van, I imitate. - Come on tell me what has you so nervous? - look at it.

- Well ... Three years ago I have a girlfriend. - Said so fast I did not understand anything, started the car.

- What? Em if you talk so fast you do not understand, but slower now tell me-

- I have a girlfriend and her sister's name is Alice. - Said sighing.

- Really? I'm glad big guy finally found your soul mate. - I smiled. - And What is the name?

- Rosalie Hale Cullen is called. - Said.

- And since when are dating? - Ask.

- For three years I whisper.

-Emmet Swan. - Scream and scare my children yelled excuse me and they began to laugh-Why do not you tell me? -

- Sorry, but I will say that she is the one. - He smiled.

The Emmet way home, he told me that Rosalie has a twin brother named Jasper and are adopted children of the Cullens, Carlisle is a doctor and his wife Esme is an interior decorator, they have two biological sons, Edward the largest is a pediatrician, and Alice is the least fashion designer and has his own shop.

Rosalie and Jasper were adopted a few months after his parents died in a plane crash, Rosalie is model and designer, has a partnership with Alice, Jasper is an accountant. Jasper and Alice have been married for one year.

We arrived to a beautiful two-story house has four bedrooms and two bathrooms, is completely beautiful, Emmett helped me down to the children, showed me the house and the bedrooms we would use, showed me the kitchen and decided to do something because twins had not eaten since breakfast on the plane, while cooking Emmet low suitcases and took rooms. He would not have lunch with us and I had to go to work, but I notice that we would go to dinner with the Cullens and I wanted to introduce his girlfriend insisted that I would not finish but ultimately yielding, after eating and went up with my little lay down to sleep the nap, while they slept clean the kitchen, unpack some clothes for the children and some of mine.

I lay in bed, I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Meeting the Cullen

This is a translation by me, this story is  u/4049223/roxana-elizabeth.

Chapter 2 Getting to Know the Cullen

Pov Bella.

- Bells. - Heard someone calling me. - Bella wakes-I shifted and I felt trapped.

- What, what happens? - Ask with my eyes closed.

- Let's time to go to dinner. - Emmet said. - I leave you to get ready.

- It did not take. - I said trying to get up, but something would not let me. Turn my head and my side was Ian sleeping and felt a head on my stomach. Evan was crossed in my bed, I moved with care.

Look for my vanity and my clothes, I chose blue jeans, a white blouse with black acuadrille and slippers, I went to the bathroom and showered as fast as I could. I woke up to my little ones, find your stuff, fill the tub, bathe first Evan, while Ian looked cartoons, Evan will place a Black pants, a red shirt and a black jacket and slippers, comb it and put your colony , leave it watching cartoons while bathing Ian, I put blue trousers a white shirt and a blue jacket. I sat next to his brother.

-Well, I want to play nice, do not break anything, do not run up the stairs and jump on the couches, we are going to meet the bride of his uncle Emmet and his family so no shenanigans Understood? - Ask and the two nodded.

We went down the stairs and at the end of these was waiting Emmet, wore worn jeans, a gray shirt and a white jacket.

- Are you ready? o Are all ready? - said leaning on the railing.

- Yes, we're ready. - Shouted in chorus my children.

- I'll get our coats. - I climb the stairs, take the blue coats for my children, mentally notal would have to go buy more warm clothes and went for my black coat. Go down the ladder and you hear laughter, upon entering the room I found Emmett Evan laughing as he held her head and back was Ian.

- Emmett Evan low, they are not toys. - Said Ian down to your back-Ok, let's go.

- UY but genius Evan said putting on the couch.

They put their coats and I put mine, and to my surprise we still had Emmett Jeep was purchased when I was still here, the twins settled in their chairs and I sat in the passenger seat.

- Emmett tries to like people driving. - I warned him and he just laughed.

All the way my kids did not stop laughing at the silly imitations to Emmett while singing. He park the Jeep in front of a big house with three floors, large windows, facing the Jeep had parked a black Mercedes, a Porsche yellow a silver Volvo and a red BMW convertible. We went down to the children who quickly took me by the hand.

-not distance yourselves from me. - I said, and laughed Emmet.

- Let's Bells, they do not bite. - Said walking to the door, knock and a caramel-haired woman, with green eyes and heart-shaped face opened the door

- Emmett! finally arrive. - she waved excitedly.

- Hello Esme, look this is my sister Bella. - Emmett said.

- Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen. - I said extend my hand.

- The pleasure is mine, but tell Esme - hug me. - And who are these angels? - Said when separated and saw my kids.

- They are Ian and Evan-I said.

- They are beautiful. - Smiled. - Pass the others are in the living room.

We entered the house and inside it was really beautiful, the room had two large white leather sofas and three armchairs cream, a large TV, stereo, video games, ornaments and shelves with books

Had sat there, two girls one blonde hair and black hair, and three men, a honey-colored hair, a golden hair like the sun, and a copper-colored hair, had green eyes, and he kept look at me. When look at it our eyes met and my heart started beating faster than a runaway horse.

- Hey guys. - Emmett greeting.

- Hi Em-stood the golden-haired man.

- I present to my sister Isabella. - I hit an elbow-sorry I present to Bella-

- Nice I am Carlisle. - Was presented.

- I'm Alice and he is jasper. - Said the black-haired girl, pointing to the honey-haired boy.

- I am rosalie, is a pleasure that we finally know. - Said with a smile.

- I'm Edward. - I said copper-haired boy extending his hand.

- a pleasure. - I said taking her hand and current down my hand, I looked and apparently felt it too and he smiled at me, I blushed.

- They are Ian and Evan, my children-my children hid in my legs, and kept looking at me Edward

- Tell us Bella. How is Chile? - Asked Esme

- It is a beautiful country, very warm climate both in as its people-I smiled as I sat on one of the sofas with Ian in my legs and my side Evan

- What you studied? - Asked Carlisle.

- Studied psychology, was difficult because of the language, but I did, 'I said with a smile.

We spent some time talking to me and getting to know others, Rosalie is the one that seemed to want to know about me, as Alice said nothing at all, for a while for another Evan left the room and saw Edward Follow him, I leave Ian, sitting on the couch and whispered a "do not move" he nodded, I left the room to look for Evan. I found him sitting on a stool in front of a black grand piano was beside Edward, he say something and started playing, Moonlight, Debussy, closed my eyes, I loved that song, but what I liked most was how Edward touched, opened my eyes and saw my son smiling and never had. He finished playing and I approached them, take Evan.

- I'm really sorry. - I said sorry.

- Do not worry, no problem-smiled-do you like? - I ask my son

- Yes, I also want to touch. - Gave a pat. - Mommy, I want to play piano. - Pouted.

- Yes, love, but first we have to find a school and mom has to work to pay tuition. - I said stroking his cheek.

- I can help. - Edward said. - The hospital has an opening for a psychologist and nearby there is a school and in the piano class, I can teach, so you pay nothing. - He smiled.

- Yes, you see Mommy, classes are free. - Evan said excitedly. I just smiled.

- Thank you so much. - I smiled.

- I hope your husband likes Forks. - Said with a grin.

- I have no husband, no nothing. - I said.

- Oh! I did not know-he blushed. - sorry.

- Do not worry. - Evan get off. - Go with your brother and do not move of their side. - I told my son and he ran away.

- I can make a question. - Wonder getting closer

- Yes, of course. - me closer to window.

- The father of the twins is Chilean? - He moved closer.

- No, he was American. - I said dryly.

- What was it like to be a mother so young and in another country?. - Wonder.

- There is no specific age to make mother, and I had to be a girl in Chile people said it would not be able with two children. But I did it, of course with the help of my nana-missed her-thanks to she I could study psychology. - He was going to say something but Alice called us for dinner.

We went to the dining room and sat me in front of Edward left, my little ones were each in my side thank goodness they behaved, dined between jokes and conversations around a bit. Carlisle told me to go to an interview for the post of psychologist. My kids fell asleep on the couch so I decided it was time to go.

- Well it is time to go. - Look at Emmett and he nodded. Take Evan, the sofa.

- Do not forget, tomorrow at 8 - Carlisle said.

- Yes, do not worry-there look estare. Em-You can bring Ian. - I ask.

- Yes, of course. - He approached, Rose, and said goodbye to her. - Vamonos. - Said with a smile.

- See you!, Was a pleasure to meet you. - I said goodbye

- See you tomorrow. - Edward walked over and kissed my cheek, I blushed furiously.

- Yes ... of course-tartamudie

Settled, children in their chairs, I said goodbye to Rose as it was the only one who came to say goodbye, I sat in the passenger seat, Emmett turned to fire and uploaded. The path of the Cullen house talked, they had moved two months after I left for Chile.

Arriving at the house went to bed at children in their beds, and I went straight to my bed the next day would be hard, Emmett said I could use his cadillac morning to go to the hospital, while I get one. I could not get my mind to that green eyes, see how my son was only with him, but I fell asleep at night my children made me company. In my dreams was Edward in a beautiful meadow in the distance I saw my children running happily.


End file.
